McQueen Drama
by Hollyoaksfan25
Summary: The McQueen's find themselves in a situation when they get some new girls come and live with them...(sorry I'm so rubbish at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Back home with her family and most importantly Kathleen-Angel, Theresa couldn't wait to get back into her normal routine, she had Nana, Myra, Mercedes, Carmel and John Paul back and of course Ste as he is John Paul's boyfriend. Carmel had just dumped Sonny which made Theresa happy. Kathleen-Angel was playing mum's and dads excited to become a big sister. A knock was on the door and Myra answered it realising it was the police.

"Is Marlena McQueen in", The officer asked.

"Nana it's the police", Mercedes called up the stairs.

Nana came down and invited the police in. They sat on the sofa and looked at Nana as Myra and Mercedes sat with her while Theresa and Carmel took Kathleen-Angel upstairs to play. The police looked at Nana.

"We are ever so sorry but Harriet McQueen passed away in an accident", The police said.

"No, not Harriet, Harriet's my oldest", Nana said crying.

Mercedes started to cry as well as Myra hugged her mum and her daughter. The police was still looking at them when Nana realised there was something else they needed to say.

"What is it", Myra asked.

"Harriet was looking after four girls for her niece for a better life, the girls say Mercedes McQueen is their mother", The police said.

One of the officers got up and brought the four girls in. They sat on the sofa and stared at Nana, Myra and their mother Mercedes. Myra was shocked and upset that her daughter had kept her pregnancys secret from her.

"This is Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal and this is Tallulah, Chardonnay-Alesha's baby", The officer said.

The police left and Theresa, Carmel and Kathleen-Angel came down and looked shocked to see four girls staring at them.

"Great a new house full of complete nutters", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You remind me of our Jacqui", Myra said.

Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at Myra as the family tried to make them feel welcome. Mercedes text Tony telling him the news, Tony text back to meet him in the Hutch while Diane wasn't there. Mercedes went to meet Tony. Tony invited her in the kitchen.

"Our daughters are here and if that's not a big enough surprise one has an off spring", Mercedes said.

"I'm a grandad", Tony said smiling.

"Tony, mum don't know your the dad", Mercedes replied.

"The girls are gonna want to know", Tony replied.

Mercedes started crying just as Diane walked back in, she entered the kitchen and saw Tony hugging Mercedes. Tony looked st Diane and stopped hugging Mercedes as she wiped away some tears.

"Is Mercedes alright", Diane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the spaghetti bononaise", Mercedes said.

Mercedes left and went back home.


	2. Chapter 2 (Point Of View's)

**Chardonnay-Alesha's P.O.V**

Great so I'm moved to a new home and I don't like moving about, I have to move school's as well, like that will go to plan...I'll be told I'll make friends easily, yeah because you'll really make friends by saying hi, I'm Chardonnay-Alesha, if you invite me anywhere make sure it's baby proof as I had a daughter who will need to tag a long...yep you guessed it...Not cool.

My sisters aren't to bad, my twin sister Carla is amazing and she's so friendly, Chanel is a little shy but she'll soon stop being the shadow and Crystal, she's only eight but she's amazing on the electric guitar.

Then there's me...teenage mother at fourteen, well my fault.

**Carla's P.O.V**

I think I'm going to like it in Chester, Hollyoaks village, I've just met my real mum and other family members so that was exciting. I heard a rumor that there are some twin boys living here Robbie and Jason, I can't wait to meet them. Dodger is so fit, only problem is I'm fourteen and don't know him, I just accidentally bumped into him.

I get on really well with my sisters and I was Chardonnay-Alesha's birthing partner when she gave birth to Tallulah. I'm happy I'm an auntie but I do wish that Chardonnay-Alesha was a little older than fourteen when she gave birth.

**Chanel's P.O.V**

I'm a little worried about the new village, I do my hair the same as Chardonnay-Alesha's braided at the top and then a side pony tail but Chardonnay-Alesha always wears hooped earrings with hers.

I suppose I'm the shadow of my sisters as I always hide behind them, I can't make friends that easily, I try but no one ever wants to be my friend. I'm really good at Maths but I hate practical lessons at school. I will miss auntie Harriet but I do like the fact I'm now living with my real mum and most importantly, I still have my sisters.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

As the youngest I look up to my older sisters and they have taught me so much in the past. I love them to bits.

I go to quite a few clubs, I go to dance class, I do ballet and hip hop. I go to karate I have a purple belt, Chardonnay-Alesha used to go and she earned her black belt, I can't wait until I earn mine.

I think I'm going to like it here, well I hope so as I'll be living here.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mercedes took Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Chanel to hollyoaks high while Myra had taken Crystal to her primary school. Patrick welcomed the three new girls and sorted out Chanel out first and then took her to John Paul's English class. John Paul smiled and welcomed her into his class. Patrick returned back to his office and read the girls notes.

"Carla I see you have a grade six in the violin, would you like to carry on your classes", Patrick asked.

"No thank you sir, I stopped in year seven", Carla replied.

"Ok", Patrick said picking up Chardonnay-Alesha's notes.

"How do you get suspended while pregnant", Patrick asked.

"The school were rubbish, the started picking on a pregnant woman", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Girl, your fourteen", Patrick replied.

"Yeah, whatever", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Patrick stared at Chardonnay-Alesha as she just smiled at him and Carla stared at her twin sister. Patrick got up and let Mercedes out and then showed Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla to their class where they had Nancy. Nancy welcomed them.

"Peri Lomax you are looking after Chardonnay-Alesha, good luck and Nico Blake you have the pleasure of looking after Carla", Patrick said.

Nancy moved Tom so Chardonnay-Alesha could sit with Peri and Nico already had a spare seat next to her. Nancy started her class again after Patrick left. She set the class a topic to do in pairs. Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha who was just staring into space.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, your partner is Peri", Nancy said.

"Oh right, you should have said", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom looked over at Peri feeling sorry for her. Chardonnay-Alesha kept moving every card Peri put down. Tom started to work with his parter. Nancy walked around the classroom and was impressed with Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha's work. She was also impressed with Carla and Nico. The bell went and it was break time. Peri brought Chardonnay-Alesha over to Tom and Nico walked over with Carla.

"Is it fun being twins", Nico asked.

"Suppose", Carla replied.

"Identical would be more fun", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"How", Carla asked.

"I could get you in trouble", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I'm Tom by the way, Peri's girlfriend", Tom said.

"Nice to meet you", Carla replied.

"My boyfriend has way more swag", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And gets underage girls pregnant", Carla replied.

"Actually that was our idea", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri, Tom and Nico just looked at each other, they were shocked to find out that Chardonnay-Alesha is a teenage mother at just fourteen. Tom and Peri weren't even thinking about going that far just yet, they are happy sitting on the sofa playing xbox. Nico smiled to try and take the awkward edge away.

"So whose hungry", Nico asked.

"I am", Tom replied.

They all went to the canteen and brought something, Nico brought a pizza, Peri brought a cheese sandwich, Tom brought a bacon roll, Chardonnay-Alesha brought a Rose's wrap which was a cheesed top roll with cheese, had, sausage and bacon inside and Carla brought a sausage roll. They all went outside and ate them.


	4. Chapter 4

John Paul watched his class and mostly Chanel as she was sitting on her own and not talking to anyone. John Paul looked at his class and then decided to stop the topic and go on to something else where they started reading a book. John Paul read the first part of the book and then started picking on different people to read.

"Rebecca", John Paul said.

Rebecca started to read the first paragraph as John Paul made the rest of the class listen to her. John Paul looked up at the boys who were talking as Rebecca stopped reading due to the boys talking.

"Isaac you can take over", John Paul said.

"But sir I don't know where we are", Isaac said.

"That will teach you tho listen, we are on paragraph three", John Paul replied.

Isaac started to read as the whole class went silent to listen to him read, John Paul was still angry with him for talking through Rebecca's reading considering he was getting stuck on every other word because he doesn't read because he thinks his too cool to read. John Paul shook his head as Isaac eventually got to the end of the four and a half paragraph he had to read.

"Thank you, Isaac, Chanel can you read please", John Paul asked.

Chanel started to read and John Paul smiled as she could read really well and he could also assess her reading skills for the system. Chanel had finished the paragraph and looked up and John Paul was still smiling. John Paul looked around his class and decided to pick on another boy so it went in a boy girl pattern when his class read out loud to the class.

"Sullivan", John Paul said.

Sullivan started to read, as a extremely clever boy, this was easy for Sullivan to read it very quickly and he could pronounce all the long words. Sullivan soon finished and John Paul already knew who the last person to read was going to be.

"Lauren", John Paul said.

Lauren started to read the last paragraph before the lunch bell rang, she got stuck on a few words but John Paul is already working with her on that. Just as she had finished the bell rang and Isaac got up as John Paul looked at him and sighed.

"Class dismissed but Chanel, can I have a word" John Paul asked.

"Is the new girl in trouble sir", Isaac asked.

"No she isn't and her name is Chanel, now Isaac go to lunch", John Paul said.

Isaac left the classroom with his friends leaving just John Paul and Chanel. John Paul took a deep breath and then spoke to Chanel about what he wanted to talk to her about.

"You don't make friends very easily do you", John Paul asked.

"No", Chanel said looking down.

"I was thinking, only if you want to, that you can join lunch club, it's a calm environment run by myself and Mrs Osborne, what do you think", John Paul asked.

"Can I have a trial", Chanel asked.

"Of course", John Paul replied.

John Paul and Chanel went to the canteen to by lunch, John Paul decided to have a jacket potato with cheese and beans and Chanel chose the tomato pasta and a banana milkshake. They paid and John Paul took her to lunch club.

"Everyone this is Chanel, she might be joining us, Chanel this is Mary, you and Mary are in the same year, is it ok for Chanel to sit here", John Paul asked.

Mary nodded and moved her bag so Chanel could sit down. Nancy sat with John Paul and they watched the group of six. As Ryan had finished his lunch and so had Jacob they walked over to John Paul and Nancy.

"Miss can we play on the football table", Ryan asked.

"Ok", Nancy replied.

Nancy walked over to Chanel once she walked over she was shocked to see Mary was talking to Chanel as Mary doesn't usually talk to anyone. John Paul walked over shocked as well.

"Chanel would you like to stay in lunch club", Nancy asked.

"Yes please", Chanel replied.

Nancy wrote her name on a little card and gave it to Chanel. It was a membership card so Chanel could come more often. The bell went and John Paul and Nancy both had a free lesson. John Paul looked at Nancy and it was obvious Nancy was thinking of something.

"What is it", John Paul asked.

"I'm going to ask Patrick if he can move Mary Beales into Chanel's form", Nancy replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes, Carmel and Theresa were making a cake for Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal as a welcome present while watching Tallulah and Kathleen-Angel playing. Theresa smiled at her daughter.

"Play nicely Kathleen-Angel, then mummy will give you some cake", Theresa said.

"Ok", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Phoebe came back with the chocolate buttons to put on the cake. Kathleen-Angel liked the look of the chocolate button's and followed Phoebe to the gate which Myra had put on to stop Tallulah from getting hurt. Kathleen-Angel smiled at Theresa, Carmel and Mercedes. Theresa and Carmel smiled back while Mercedes just looked at her weirdly.

"No sweetheart you can't have any button's just yet", Theresa replied.

Myra came home with Nana after they had been for a walk. Kathleen-Angel ran over to give Myra and Nana a hug and they sat on the sofa and watched Kathleen-Angel play with Tallulah. Myra smiled at her.

"Be careful sweetheart, Tallulah is only little", Myra said.

Phoebe went upstairs leaving Mercedes, Carmel and Theresa in charge of the cake. Carmel started to get a little over controlling which was upsetting Mercedes as the cake was a present for her daughters. Mercedes had enough of Carmel and stormed upstairs past Myra and Nana. Theresa and Carmel looked over as Kathleen-Angel looked at Theresa scared. Myra looked at Carmel and Theresa while Nana wasn't sure if she should go up stairs or not.

"It's ok Kathleen-Angel, auntie Mercedes is just a little tired", Nana said lying so Kathleen-Angel wouldn't be scared.

"So I play quietly", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"Yeah you be a good girl and play quietly", Nana replied.

"You were being over controlling", Myra said.

Myra went upstairs to check on Mercedes while Carmel looked guilty about upsetting her sister. Myra found Phoebe standing outside Mercedes door, they both knocked on Mercedes door but she didn't answer and they could just hear her crying. Phoebe looked at Myra unsure what to do.

"Mercedes, its your mummy can I come in, you used to always run up to me when you started crying, well you ran to Jacqui and once you found out she wasn't going to help then you ran to me", Myra said.

Mercedes opened the door with her cheeks covered in mascara stains. Myra hugged Mercedes tightly. Nana took Kathleen-Angel up with a drawing she had drawn for Mercedes. Mercedes took the drawing and smiled through her tears.

"Don't cry auntie Mercy", Kathleen-Angel said.

"Sorry", Mercedes said through her tears.

Kathleen-Angel hugged Mercedes and gave her a kiss on the cheek after Mercedes had wiped away the mascara. Down stairs Theresa and Carmel had a suprise for Mercedes, The cake was ready and in the oven.


	6. Chapter 6

A tall boy knocked on the McQueen's door and Phoebe answered it. She looked at him and just started as he stared back. As she didn't know him Phoebe just assumed he was trying to sell her something.

"Sorry we're not interested", Phoebe said.

"I'm not selling anything", Jamaal said.

"Why you at my door then", Phoebe asked.

"I'm Jamaal Delaney, Chardonnay-Alesha's boyfriend, Tallulah's dad", Jamaal replied.

Phoebe let him in and he took a seat. Carla, Chanel and Crystal just looked at each other, they're not keen on Jamaal and he did get their sister pregnant. Chardonnay-Alesha came down the stairs and saw Jamaal and they instantly kissed. Everyone just watched and then Theresa spoke up making them stop.

"Go get a room", Theresa said.

"Don't you've already got one kid you don't need another one in a long time", Nana replied.

"Where is my beautiful Tallulah", Jamaal asked.

Mercedes walked in after taking Tallulah for a walk. Jamaal smiled as he saw his daughter and walked over to her leopard print pram and picked her up. Mercedes just looked at Jamaal as Phoebe mouthed the father to her. Jamaal looked at Mercedes.

"You must be my beautiful girl's mum", Jamaal said.

"You got my baby pregnant", Mercedes said.

"No I got your oldest pregnant but who ever Crystal is pregnant by I congratulate her and the father", Jamaal said.

"Is he an idiot", John Paul whispered.

"I think he might be", Phoebe whispered back.

Crystal looked extremely confused. Jamaal started to play pick-a-boo with Tallulah making her giggle, Chardonnay-Alesha just watched as he played with her. As Mercedes was putting the shopping away she realized that she had forgotten the milk. Mercedes got ready to go back out and so did Chardonnay-Alesha.

"I'll come with you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha left and for a little while it was silent, until Chardonnay-Alesha broke the silence going into a conversation about her boyfriend Jamaal.

"Now I know Jamaal is stupid, but all men are", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Love men may be stupid but they don't think eight year olds can get pregnant", Mercedes replied.

"His lovely", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Is he", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes paid for the milk and left.


	7. Chapter 7

From the corner of her eye, Blessing knew she reconigsed the boy who had just passed her, the face and height was defanity him. She just watched him walk past and then hid behind the bus shelter when he came to wait for the bus. Her brother Jamaal was standing in front of her and although she knew he wouldn't reconigse her, he only knew her as her old self Tyson. She saw Chardonnay-Alesha walk over with Tallulah and instantly knew Jamaal was her father. The bus arrived and Jamaal kissed Tallulah and then Chardonnay-Alesha and got on the bus. As soon as Chardonnay-Alesha walked off Blessing came out and went home.

"Dennis", Blessing said.

"Yeah, what is it, Bless your really starting to worry me now", Dennis said.

"If you let me speak...I saw my brother Jamaal", Blessing said.

"Now if he didn't see you there's no need to worry", Dennis said.

"I'm an auntie", Blessing said.

"That's fantastic news, I've always wanted to be an uncle except I'm an only child, I did try considering Dodger, Will and Liberty my brothers and sister but of course they're not and Dodger turned out not to even be Dirk's, is it a boy or a girl, I've always wanted a niece, dunno why but a niece is just something I've always wanted...", Dennis said before Blessing interrupted him.

"Dennis shut up", Blessing said.

Blessing sat on the sofa, she has a niece but she knows her mum would never allow her to see her, not if she's Blessing anyway. Dennis just sat there awkwardly, he desprately wanted to find out who was the mother to Blessing's niece and most importantly if he could be uncle Dennis. Blessing sighed as Dennis decided to ask his very important question.

"Whose you're nieces mother", Dennis asked.

"The new girl Chardonnay-Alesha", Blessing replied.

Dennis burst into laughter not realizing Blessing was telling the truth and her nieces mother. Blessing shook her head as Dennis kept laughing and waited for him to calm down.

"But hang on, she's about twelve", Dennis said.

"She's fourteen", Blessing said.

"How old is your brother because this could be serious", Dennis asked.

"His sixteen", Blessing replied.

"Jamaal is sixteen and Chardonnay-Alesha is fourteen and they made Tallulah", Dennis said.

"Yeah", Blessing replied.

"Blessing", Dennis said.

"What Dennis", Blessing asked.

"Mercedes McQueen is a grandma", Dennis said.

Blessing and Dennis both burst into laughter, they didn't know why they found Mercedes McQueen being a grandmother so funny but they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes was finding it hard to bond with her daughters and felt bad that her son Bobby couldn't join them, she walked out and Phoebe followed her and they ended up in a graveyard and Mercedes was at Riley's grave. Phoebe decided to give Mercedes some space. Freddie walked past after visiting Katy and stood behind Mercedes who was singing season's of love from Rent. Freddie smiled and kept quiet and tried to keep a straight face with out laughing. Mercedes stopped singing and laid the flower down and got up to see Freddie and burst into tears.

"Hey", Freddie said.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Freddie and Joe and Ziggy just watched and looked at each other. Ziggy hugged Joe but Joe didn't look too impressed with Ziggy's hug.

"Ziggy, get off", Joe said.

Ziggy let go and looked down. Joe walked over to Freddie and Mercedes and Ziggy followed Joe. Freddie looked at his brothers and invited Mercedes round for dinner. Joe looked at Freddie and Ziggy just looked confused.

"Freddie can I sit next to Mercedes", Ziggy asked.

"If you want", Freddie replied.

Joe, Freddie, Ziggy and Mercedes walked past Phoebe who was hiding behind a tree. Phoebe went home and John Paul answered the door holding Matthew who wanted to be held by Phoebe. John Paul passed Matthew to Phoebe and Matthew tugged Phoebe's ponytail and giggled as John Paul took Matthew away and put him upstairs to bed and then came back down.

"Sorry Phoebe", John Paul said.

"It's ok, he just missed his cousin Phoebe", Phoebe replied.

"Did you find Mercedes", John Paul asked.

"She went to visit Riley Costello and now she's having dinner with the Roscoe family", Phoebe said.

At the Roscoe's Ziggy started showing Mercedes his Xbox games and they played Mario kart. Mercedes won against Ziggy, Jason and Robbie as Freddie smiled while his brothers couldn't believe they had been beaten by a girl. Freddie and Joe started cooking a beef roast while Ziggy, Jason and Robbie tried to figure out how Mercedes won against them. Mercedes went into the bathroom and locked herself in. Ziggy followed her, while Robbie and Jason told Freddie what had happened.

"Mercedes", Ziggy said.

Freddie came up the stairs and found Ziggy attempting to sing never had a friend like me. Mercedes came out of the bathroom and looked scared at what Ziggy was doing. Freddie burst into laughter and Ziggy went into his bedroom. Mercedes and Freddie went down stairs and Freddie brought her into the kitchen. Joe looked at Freddie and Mercedes helped Joe turn the oven on.

"Why don't we invite your daughters", Freddie asked.

"Can it just be us", Mercedes asked.

"Of course", Freddie replied.

Lindsey came in after going baby shopping and hugged Mercedes and they both went into the dinning room and set the table out. Mercedes and Lindsey sat at the table and started talking. Joe and Freddie laid the food out and Ziggy sat the other side of Mercedes. Joe called Robbie and Jason down. Everyone helped themselves to food but Freddie got a little carried away and kept putting what he had on Mercedes plate.

"Freddie ask first, Mercedes might not have wanted carrots", Joe said.

"It's fine and Freddie that's enough carrots", Mercedes replied.

Everyone started eating and Freddie was happy it went to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom, Peri and Nico were hanging out when Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla joined them with Tallulah. Tom didn't look to impressed that Chardonnay-Alesha had brought Tallulah with her. Peri and Nico were making a fuss over her while Carla walked over to Tom.

"Won't your mum look after her", Tom asked.

"No, have you not met Mercedes McQueen", Carla replied.

They started walking and Tallulah dropped her teddy so Peri picked it up and gave it to her. They walked some more and entered a park and sat on the grass. Chardonnay-Alesha picked Tallulah up out of the pram. Nico picked up Tallulah and she sat her on her lap and smiled. Carla smiled at her niece as Tallulah giggled.

"Aww", Peri said.

"Shall we go town", Nico asked.

"Ok", Tom replied.

"Can I push Tallulah", Peri asked.

"Sure", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri genitally put Tallulah in her pram and Carla started to sing a song she wrote and everyone just turned to looked at Carla, her own twin sister didn't know Carla could sing like that. Tom's jaw dropped open.

"Carla that was phenomenal", Tom said.

"Thank you", Carla replied.

Tom walked with Carla and they were talking about school. Nico just watched with Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri looked at Nico and Nico looked at Peri. Peri looked at Tom getting closer to Tom.

"Relax their just friends", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You are just like your mother", Peri said.

"My mum has five kids I have one, my mum has brown hair, I have blonde, I'm clever, she's not", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Don't talk about your mum like that", Nico said.

They walked some more and looked in a few shops. Tom wasn't enjoying going in every shop which only sold girls clothes or toy shops for Tallulah. Tallulah started to giggle again and Peri smiled. Chardonnay-Alesha was pulled away by Jamaal who kissed her and smudged her make up.

"Where's Chardonnay-Alesha gone", Nico asked.

"Probably eating Jamaal's tonsils", Carla replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha reappeared with Jamaal and they were holding hands. Nico, Peri and Tom just stared at him. Carla looked at Chardonnay-Alesha. Jamaal tickled Tallulah while Carla rolled her eyes and Chardonnay-Alesha smiled.

"Jamaal this is Peri, this is Tom and this is Nico", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Hi", Nico said.

Jamaal kissed Chardonnay-Alesha and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

Nana finished talking on the phone and looked at Myra who was sitting playing with Kathleen-Angel. Nana sat on the sofa so Kathleen-Angel went over to the table with her pencil's and paper to draw Nana a picture. Myra put her arm around her mum.

"That was Bianca on the phone", Nana said.

"Our Bianca", Myra asked.

"Yeah, she sounded so upset", Nana said.

"Mum what's wrong with her, she's my sister please tell me", Myra said.

"Kenneth has left her, she's a single mum to five kids", Nana said.

"I was a single mum to six, they didn't turn out too bad", Myra replied.

"Myra, this is Bianca we are talking about", Nana replied.

"What are my niece's and nephew's called", Myra asked.

"One nephew and four nieces, Baylin, Hayden, Marilyn, Destiny and Whitney", Nana said.

Myra gave a half smile. Kathleen-Angel came over with her drawing. Nana looked at it and so did Myra. Nana smiled.

"So that's me, that's you, that's mummy and whose that? Spongebob", Nana asked.

"Auntie Mercy", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Yeah mum that's our Mercy in her yellow dress", Myra replied.

"Oh yeah, I can see now", Nana said.

Kathleen-Angel walked off to play mums and dads with Phoebe while Nana continued to talk to Myra about Bianca.


	11. Chapter 11

Chardonnay-Alesha was in her bedroom which she shares with Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Tallulah texting her boyfriend and waiting for Tallulah to go to sleep. Crystal came in and sat on Chardonnay-Alesha's bed and she plaited her hair in two plaits and Crystal smiled at her sisters work.

"What are you doing at school then", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"The Victorians and the jungle and maths lots of maths, you", Crystal asked.

"I'm doing my options, drama, media studies, photography and history", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I watched Dumbo", Crystal said.

"Did you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"When Dumbo got drunk he saw pink elephant's so if a real elephant got drunk would he see pink elephant's", Crystal asked.

"I don't think an elephant would get drunk", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Dumbo did", Crystal replied.

"But his a cartoon", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha text Jamaal back as she got bored of arguing about whether elephant's can get drunk against an eight year old. Tallulah had gone to sleep so Crystal and Chardonnay-Alesha sat on the stairs and had a conversation. Crystal went back to her topic just as Tallulah started crying. Chardonnay-Alesha went to attend Tallulah while Crystal went downstairs. Carla went upstairs and Chardonnay-Alesha passed her Tallulah.

"How's your options going", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Great, triple science is so fun, we do an experiment every Tuesday, art is fun we can draw what we want, geography is something I've always been interested in so that's fun and dance is so fun", Carla replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as Carla left and Crystal came back up, she entered and so did Theresa with Kathleen-Angel. Theresa was going to give Kathleen-Angel a bath and Crystal came in. Chardonnay-Alesha sighed.

"Mum's seeing pink elephants", Crystal said.

"I can't agree with you on that one", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What do you think I am, stupid", Crystal asked.

"Don't make me answer that", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Mum keeps squeaking", Crystal said.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha said confused.

"I think she has hiccups, Carmel told her to shut up", Crystal replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Theresa was rushed to hospital after her waters broke, Myra and Mercedes came with her while Carmel looked after Kathleen-Angel. After a few hours Mercedes went to get Dodger and tricked him into coming to the hospital with her. Once Dodger arrived she brought him to Myra.

"Patrick won't be here", Dodger said.

"It's Theresa", Mercedes said.

"Theresa", Dodger questioned.

Dodger entered the room where he found out what was actually happening, Theresa was having his baby. Dodger couldn't believe it, he had no idea how to tell Maxine what was happening. He held Theresa's hand and then she gave birth to a girl.

"What you going to call her", Myra asked.

"Myra-Pocahontas Regina Madonna McQueen", Theresa said.

"You being serious", Dodger asked.

"No, Myra-Pocahontas Regina Madonna Savage-McQueen", Theresa said.

Dodger just smiled. Kathleen-Angel came in to see her little sister. Theresa smiled at Kathleen-Angel and gave her a hug and sat her on her lap so se could see her new baby sister. Kathleen-Angel hugged Theresa.

"Aww", Theresa said.

The next day Theresa could come home and Mercedes sat her daughters down to meet Myra-Pocahontas when she arrives home. Crystal looked at Mercedes and then asked her a question.

"What's our new cousin called", Crystal asked.

"You'll find out soon", Mercedes replied.

Theresa came home with Myra, Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas. Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal smiled at her. Kathleen-Angel sat with Chardonnay-Alesha and smiled. Crystal watched Theresa put Myra-Pocahontas down.

"What's her name", Crystal asked.

"Myra-Pocahontas", Theresa replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha burst into laughter as soon as Theresa said Myra-Pocahontas, Myra, Theresa, Kathleen-Angel and Crystal just stared at her while she had a laughing fit over her new baby cousin's name. Chardonnay-Alesha realized she was the only one laughing.

"Oh you were being serious", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Myra-Pocahontas Regina Madonna Savage-McQueen is a beautiful name", Theresa said.

"It's stunning", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tallulah started to cry from upstairs so Chardonnay-Alesha used it to get out of trouble and the teenage mum went to attend to her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Kathleen-Angel was feeling a little left out from everyone after Myra-Pocahontas had been born as everyone was paying more attention to her. Kathleen-Angel felt so left out that when no one was looking she crept out of the house as she felt as if she'd been replaced.

"Hello", Myra kept saying in repeat.

Kathleen-Angel found Chardonnay-Alesha and walked over to her and tapped her, Chardonnay-Alesha looked down and was shocked to see her cousin standing there on her own in her hoodie, top and jeans with her favorite trainers on. Chardonnay-Alesha knelt down and tied Kathleen-Angel's laces up and then sat her on the swing and started talking to her.

"Mummy replaced me with Myra-Pocahontas and so did auntie Carmel", Kathleen-Angel said.

"I haven't replaced you and either has Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha.

Kathleen-Angel gave Chardonnay-Angel a hug and then climbed back on the swing. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at Kathleen-Angel who had a pound so Chardonnay-Alesha took her to the shop and she brought some magic stars with her pound. They went out of the shop and sat on the bench and Kathleen-Angel ate her magic stars and shared two with Chardonnay-Alesha. After her magic stars Kathleen-Angel looked up at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Why aren't you at school", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"People keep picking on me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Why", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"Because I'm a mummy", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I think your a good mummy", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Kathleen-Angel smiled and gave Chardonnay-Alesha another hug. Chardonnay-Alesha got up and so did Kathleen-Angel and they both went home. Chardonnay-Alesha opened the front door and everyone turned round and stared at her.

"Why you not in school", Mercedes asked.

"Never mind that, look who I found wondering about", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mercedes looked down and then got Myra and Theresa's attention. Theresa was shocked that she never realized that Kathleen-Angel had gone missing, Myra looked relieved that Chardonnay-Alesha had found Kathleen-Angel. Theresa handed Chardonnay-Alesha Myra-Pocahontas and sat down with Kathleen-Angel.

"Why did you leave the house", Theresa asked.

"You love Myra-Pocahontas more", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"No, I love you and Myra-Pocahontas the same", Theresa answered.

"Ok mummy", Kathleen-Angel said.

Kathleen-Angel hugged Theresa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chardonnay-Alesha packed a bag and a little bag for Tallulah and left the house without anyone realizing. She meet up with Jamaal and they went to an abandoned house and got in. Jamaal kissed his girlfriend and took his daughter and hugged her.

"I love you and Tallulah", Jamaal said.

"Love you too", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

In the McQueen house hold Carla, Chanel and Crystal woke up and realized Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah were missing. They ran down stairs to tell everyone that Chardonnay-Alesha was missing and that she had taken her daughter Tallulah.

"What's wrong", Phoebe asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha has gone missing with Tallulah", Carla replied.

Mercedes spat her cornflakes out in shock but they ended up on Carmel who wasn't very impressed but she understood it was just an accident due to the news they had just received. Mercedes burst into tears and Carmel got up to comfort her sister. Carla, Chanel and Crystal got ready for school and Mercedes was shocked they were even getting ready.

"Mum, education is important and if we go to school, we can cover up for Chardonnay-Alesha", Carla said.

"They have a point", Theresa replied.

"Fine", Mercedes replied.

Myra got ready so she could take Crystal to school as Mercedes wasn't in the right state to take her daughter to school. Myra left the house with Crystal and Carla and Chanel followed behind. Theresa took Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas to nursery. Nana looked at Mercedes, Carmel and Phoebe.

"What we going to tell our John Paul", Nana asked.

"I don't know", Carmel replied.

At the abandoned house, Jamaal and Chardonnay-Alesha were making it homely for the three of them. Jamaal started to build a cot for Tallulah to sleep in while Chardonnay-Alesha hugged and kissed their daughter. Jamaal smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha as she sat Tallulah on her lap and made her thin black curly hair in bunches and took a selfie with Jamaal in it as well.

"That's a beautiful picture", Jamaal said.


	15. Chapter 15

Petula came to the village to find Blessing to tell her, her brother had gone missing. As soon as she arrived heavily pregnant Maxine recognized her and went to warn Blessing that her mum was in the village. Blessing didn't look to impressed and then her mum started knocking on her door.

"Tyson open the door", Petula said.

Blessing opened the door and her mum still didn't look impressed that Blessing was still a girl and hadn't turned back to being Tyson, her son. Petula walked in and just stared at both Maxine and Dennis who looked at each other.

"What mum, If you've come to cause trouble then you can leave again", Blessing said.

"It's Jamaal his gone missing", Petula replied.

A few tears ran down Blessing's cheeks as she used to always look out for Jamaal when they were younger and how they would play fight. Dennis hugged Blessing and Maxine wrapped her arms around her bump, at a moment like this she knew if her daughter was already born she'd never let go of her. Blessing looked at her mum and Petula instantly knew Blessing wanted to say something.

"Tyson what is it", Petula asked.

"His girlfriend Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen she might know something", Blessing said.

Petula went straight round to the McQueen's where Theresa opened the door and just looked at Petula as her daughter Myra-Pocahontas started crying, so she swapped with Myra who then went to the door.

"Can I help you", Myra asked.

"I want to speak to Chardonnay-Alesha", Petula demanded.

"She's not here", Myra replied trying to stay strong.

"Where is she", Petula asked.

"Usually she'd be at school but your guess is as good as mine, she ran away", Myra replied.

"Mum, maybe Jamaal is with Chardonnay-Alesha", Blessing said.

"If they are together, they have Tallulah", Myra said.

Blessing and Petula froze when they heard that Chardonnay-Alesha had taken Tallulah with her. Blessing hugged her mum as Petula hugged her back. Petula and Myra were worried about the safety of the three kids as Jamaal is sixteen, Chardonnay-Alesha is fourteen and Tallulah is only nine months.


	16. Chapter 16

Tom invited Peri, Nico and Carla round after school, Jack smiled at them and then left the room. Tom decided to follow Jack and then tell him why he had brought Peri, Nico and Carla home with him.

"Jack", Tom said.

"Tom, it's fine, you and your friends can play on the x box", Jack replied.

"I invited them round because Chardonnay-Alesha has gone missing", Tom replied.

"Is Carla alright", Jack asked.

"She's not herself but she's been with Chardonnay-Alesha all her life", Tom replied.

"Twins can bond inside the mother", Jack said.

Tom gave a half smile and went back into the room to realize Peri had already turned the x box on and was racing Nico and Carla on Mario kart. Tom smiled and watched the karts go round. As soon as they finished Tom joined the game and became player four.

"My house and I'm player four", Tom said jokingly.

"I'm one", Peri said smiling.

Jack came in with bowls of crisps for everyone to share and some takeaway menus for them to basically argue over. Peri paused the game as they decided on a take away. They were all reading a different takeaway leaflet.

"I think Carla should choose", Nico said.

"This one", Carla said picking up the hollyoaks chicken one.

Tom wrote down what everyone wanted and handed the list to Jack so he could order and then add on what Frankie and Esther also wanted. Jack picked up the phone and dialed the number and Tom got back to playing x box.


	17. Chapter 17

Phoebe went to see Robbie for comfort after her cousin had gone missing. They hugged and kissed and then kissed again. A little later they both started talking about how Phoebe feels.

"Do you miss her", Robbie asked.

"Yeah", Phoebe replied.

"She'll come back", Robbie replied.

"What if she doesn't. What if they find her dead", Phoebe said and then burst into tears.

"Phoebe, you don't think like that, Chardonnay-Alesha is a strong, intelligent girl, she knows how to get herself out of trouble, not to mention only being fourteen years old and bringing up a kid", Robbie said.

"I miss Tallulah's little smile", Phoebe said.

Phoebe wiped away her tears and Robbie kissed her on the head to comfort her. Joe had given Phoebe time off at the garage so she could come to terms with Chardonnay-Alesha's disappearance. Both Robbie and Phoebe found some beer in the fridge and started drinking it. After they both got drunk they went upstairs to Jason's bed and both fell asleep in it. Jason walked upstairs to find Robbie and Phoebe asleep in his bed. Jason just shock his head and walked back down stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamaal left Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah in the abandoned house while he went to look for work, while left alone, Chardonnay-Alesha realized they had run out of nappies and baby food, she put Tallulah into her pram and went the back way out of the house and went to the nearest supermarket. When no one was looking Chardonnay-Alesha picked up the baby food and slipped it in her bag and did the same with the nappies. She then went back to the abandoned house and laid the nappies and the baby food out and broke down crying. She didn't want to shop lift but she felt it was right for her baby. Jamaal came home to find Chardonnay-Alesha crying.

"Babe what's wrong", Jamaal said.

"I stole nappies and baby food, I'm a terrible mother", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"No your not, your a fantastic mother, Tallulah loves you, I love you and you did what you thought was best", Jamaal replied.

Jamaal pulled Chardonnay-Alesha over to his chest and comforted her while she cried. Chardonnay-Alesha stopped crying and then hugged her little girl who was smiling at her with her two little teeth showing. Jamaal went out and with the little money he had left he brought himself and Chardonnay-Alesha a sandwich and a packet of crisps and stole loads of bottles of water. He came back and gave a sandwich and the salt and vinegar flavored squares to Chardonnay-Alesha and then put Tallulah down for her midday nap as Chardonnay-Alesha had already fed her.

"I love you", Jamaal said.

"I love you too", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha got her blackberry out but Jamaal took it off her and threw it across the room so it smashed. Chardonnay-Alesha looked scared and the loud bang had woken Tallulah up. Chardonnay-Alesha comforted her daughter until she went back to sleep and then looked at Jamaal who had just broken her phone. Jamaal got up to see if he could fix the pink blackberry. He managed to fix it but he kept it.

"You can't text anyone", Jamaal said.

"I miss Carla", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I know, but you have to stay strong", Jamaal replied.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha gave Jamaal a half smile and then fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathleen-Angel walked into Mercedes room and woke her up in the middle of the night. Mercedes turned on her lamp and tiredly looked up as she started to see Kathleen-Angel looking at her. Kathleen-Angel climbed onto Mercedes bed and sat on the end.

"Kathleen-Angel it's the middle of the night", Mercedes said.

"I miss Chardonnay-Alesha", Kathleen-Angel said.

"I miss her too, but Chardonnay-Alesha wants us to stay strong", Mercedes replied.

"When will she come home", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"I don't know", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes started to cry so Kathleen-Angel put the photograph of her and Chardonnay-Alesha down and wrapped her little arms around Mercedes and comforted her. Nana heard the crying from her bedroom, she slowly got up and carefully opened her door and kept to Mercedes bedroom and opened the door where she saw Mercedes hugging Kathleen-Angel. Nana closed the door and sat on Mercedes bed. Kathleen-Angel stopped hugging Mercedes and looked at Nana.

"Did auntie Mercedes wake you up", Nana asked.

"No", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Mercy", Nana said.

"I miss Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal must be in bits over their sister's disappearance", Mercedes said wiping her tears.

"Our Chardonnay-Alesha is a McQueen through and through, she know's how to fight and look after herself, I'm sure wherever she and Tallulah are, they are safe. Chardonnay-Alesha is a strong girl, she's the leader of her sisters", Nana said.

"Her sisters need her", Mercedes said crying.

"Don't cry auntie Mercy", Kathleen-Angel said.

Nana picked up the picture of Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel and smiled at it. Kathleen-Angel gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheek and showed her the picture of herself with Chardonnay-Alesha. Mercedes smiled looking at it. Mercedes stopped crying and Nana looked at Kathleen-Angel.

"I think we should leave auntie Mercy to go to sleep now", Nana said.

Kathleen-Angel gave Mercedes one more hug and a kiss and picked up her picture and walked out of Mercedes bedroom with Nana. Nana quietly entered Phoebe's room where Kathleen-Angel's bed is and tucked her in so she wouldn't wake Phoebe up while she was doing it. Nana put the picture of Kathleen-Angel and Chardonnay-Alesha back on the chest of draws beside Kathleen-Angel's bed. Nana quietly left the room and got back into bed and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Mercedes and Petula went to film a TV appearance about their missing kids and granddaughter, Blessing and Myra came to support them. The camera's started rolling. A picture of Jamaal and Chardonnay-Alesha with Tallulah was behind them.

"Please if your watching and you have seen my son with my granddaughter and his girlfriend please help them be safe", Petula said.

"Please, my daughter, she mean's the world to me and her sisters and little Tallulah, she has a smile that gets her out of trouble, please find my baby Chardonnay-Alesha and my granddaughter Tallulah and Jamaal", Mercedes said.

After ten minutes the broadcast was finished and Mercedes walked over to Myra crying and Petula walked straight passed Blessing.


	21. Chapter 21

Jamaal and Chardonnay-Alesha went to the park with Tallulah, not many people go to the park and it was empty. Chardonnay-Alesha put Tallulah in the baby swing and pushed her gently and then took her down the slide. They then went for a stroll with Jamaal round the park. They sat under a tree and kissed and then Jamaal went and brought subway after he found ten pounds on the floor, he came back with the subway and smiled at Tallulah and then gave Chardonnay-Alesha her tuna with sub with carrot, cucumber, gherkin, sweetcorn and ketchup, he has chicken with cheese in his own, with lettuce, cucumber and tomato with mayonnaise in his.

"I love you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I love you more", Jamaal replied.

After they ate their subway they fed Tallulah and kissed again. A little later they got up and walked off again. Tallulah kept smiling, she loved being at the park and it was a nice day. As it got later they decided to head back and Jamaal decided to go a different way, Chardonnay-Alesha followed pushing Tallulah's pram while she was asleep.

"Where we going", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"On a romantic adventure, well not quite romantic", Jamaal replied.

Jamaal kissed Chardonnay-Alesha and put his arm around her while she was pushing Tallulah. Jamaal and Chardonnay-Alesha then swapped and Jamaal was pushing Tallulah's pram. They stopped so Jamaal could change Tallulah's nappy and Chardonnay-Alesha waited outside undercover so no one would reconigse her. After ten minutes Jamaal came back out and kissed Tallulah on the head and smiled.

"Love you", Jamaal said.

Tallulah started giggling at her dad as Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as she watched Jamaal play with her. Jamaal carefully put Tallulah in her pram and tickled her tummy before pushing her some more. His arms got tired so Chardonnay-Alesha went back to pushing her. Jamaal got a text from his friend and didn't pay attention where he was going, while texting he went into the road and was hit my a lorry. Chardonnay-Alesha screamed as she watched Jamaal get hit and then the driver just drive away. She called an ambulance and screamed for help , tears fell down her cheeks as she picked up her daughter. Three minutes later the paramedic's arrived and started first aid on him. Minutes passed and they took him to the hospital. Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah walked up to the hospital and the nurse wanted to check them both over.

"Im fine I just want to see Jamaal", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I really think you should be seen", The nurse said.

"No, it's my choice", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok, your choice", The nurse replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat waiting for Tallulah's check up to be done. Tallulah was then handed back to Chardonnay-Alesha healthy and fine. Mercedes and Petula rushed in and Mercedes ran over to Chardonnay-Alesha and gave her a hug while Petula had to wait to see Jamaal.

"Where you hit as well", Mercedes asked worried.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Petula was taken by a nurse to see her son.


	22. Chapter 22

"Time of death nineteen thirty seven", A doctor said.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha cried.

Mercedes took her daughter into a hug while Petula stood in shock, her son had just died and she hadn't seen him in a week, but that week seemed forever as he was her son. Petula wasn't ready to say goodbye to Jamaal, she hoped he would grow up and become a doctor or a lawyer but now he is dead. Chardonnay-Alesha was shell shocked over Jamaal's death, she wanted him to always be part of Tallulah's life. The fact Jamaal was gone she couldn't believe. The nurse invited Chardonnay-Alesha in to say her finial goodbyes.

"Jamaal, what can I say, you were an amazing boyfriend, a great daddy to our daughter Tallulah, you were too young to die, just sixteen years old, I promise to tell Tallulah how much of a great man you were and how you loved our baby to pieces. I already miss you and I can't believe your gone, love you so much, sleep tight my precious angel, rest in peace, I guess you learnt the hard way not to pay attention to the road, love you", Chardonnay-Alesha said crying.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chardonnay-Alesha's P.O.V**

I can't believe Jamaal died, I feel as if a whole chunk of me has just been torn apart and taken from me, Jamaal and Tallulah were basically my life, and I suppose Carla, Chanel and Crystal are as well.

Tallulah will never propley know her father and that kills me to know that she will never propley know him.

Love you Jamaal

Rest in peace


	24. Chapter 24

Mercedes returned home with Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah and waiting for them was Nana, Myra, Carmel, Theresa, Phoebe, John Paul, Ste, Carla, Chanel, Crystal, Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas, Dodger, Leah and Lucas. As soon as Chardonnay-Alesha came through the door Kathleen-Angel ran over and hugged her.

"Missed you", Kathleen-Angel said.

"I missed you too", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The mini party got started and Theresa was making Myra-Pocahontas dance to the music. Myra and Nana then served the food but Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't feeling hungry as she could only think about Jamaal. Carmel went and sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha and tried to talk to her.

"I know how your feeling", Carmel said.

"Do you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied not really believing Carmel.

"Yeah, my partner Jim, he was stabbed, I felt as if I lost my world", Carmel said.

"Sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha said feeling bad.

"The only memories I have of Jim are photo's but you have something worth more that's a memory of Jamaal", Carmel replied.

"What is it", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"You have his little girl, nothing can change that", Carmel replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha hugged Carmel and then picked up Tallulah, she has Jamaal's eyes and nose and his hair colour. She smiled knowing Carmel was right. Kathleen-Angel had gathered some food for Chardonnay-Alesha and wanted to eat hers sitting next to her. Kathleen-Angel smiled making Chardonnay-Alesha smile.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Its ok", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Kathleen-Angel, do me a favor, stay cute forever and never grow up", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Kathleen-Angel smiled and the door bell rang, Chanel went and answered it and Tony, Diane, Sinead, Anthony and Dee Dee were at the door, Myra invited them in and Tony went straight over to his daughter Chardonnay-Alesha and gave her a hug. Diane felt as if Finn was missing but she knew even if he hadn't been sent to prison he still wouldn't have been welcome. Chanel went and sat back down with Crystal, Leah and Lucas and Carla picked up the first baby she could see which was Anthony.

"Hello", Carla said.

Sinead picked Dee Dee up and they followed Carla and sat down. Tony went and had a discussion with Mercedes about Chardonnay-Alesha and having the girls on weekends.

"Me and Diane were wondering if Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Tallulah could stay on Saturday's", Tony asked.

"Sure", Mercedes replied.

Tony started smiling as he could now see his girls every Saturday.


	25. Chapter 25

Chardonnay-Alesha returned to school and Tom was worried about her returning after the death of Jamaal. They had an assembly to announce his death to each year group. Carla, Nico, Peri and Tom sat with Chardonnay-Alesha through the assembly as she sat crying. After assembly they had English with Nancy. Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to Nico and Nancy was shocked to see her.

"Carla a word outside please", Nancy said.

"But Miss, I only walked in", Carla said.

"Your not in trouble", Nancy replied.

Carla got out of her seat and walked out with Nancy following her into the corridor. Nancy looked at Carla who lent against the wall. Carla looked at Nancy wanting to know why she pulled her out of class.

"Miss why did you want me", Carla asked.

"What's Chardonnay-Alesha doing here", Nancy asked.

"She refused to stay at home", Carla replied.

"In her state", Nancy replied.

"Miss, people grieve in different ways", Carla replied.

"Suppose so", Nancy replied.

Nancy let Carla back in and she went back to her seat which is at the back of the room and Nancy got on with her lesson. She set the class to write a poem of there choice. The class discussed with the person next to them what they would do, Nancy sat with Carla so she could discuss with someone. After the discussions Nancy got up and told them to write their poem in silence. After forty five minutes Nancy stood up and asked a question.

"Anyone want to read their poem out", Nancy asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha raised her hand while the whole class looked at her and then Nancy. Nancy looked around the class to see if anyone else had their hand up but it was just Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Anyone apart from Chardonnay-Alesha", Nancy asked.

"No miss", Peri replied.

"Fine Chardonnay-Alesha read yours out", Nancy replied.

"My poem is called What is love", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She read out her poem and everyone's eyes were watering, expect from Chardonnay-Alesha's. The class were then let off for break, Chardonnay-Alesha went to the canteen and brought a hot cheesy top roll with tomato pleurae, cheese, sausage and ham inside. Peri, Nico, Tom and Carla waited outside for her. After break Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha had drama.

"Come out at lunch with me", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Ok", Peri replied.

Lunch quickly came and Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri quickly snuck out and went to McDonalds and then Chardonnay-Alesha went into boots, she brought a pregnancy test and then went back to school with Peri and meet up with Nico.

"Where did you go", Nico asked.

"Town, how was computing", Peri asked.

"Good, drama", Nico asked.

"It was good", Peri replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha went into the toilets and Peri and Nico followed. Nico and Peri looked at each other as Chardonnay-Alesha was taking a while. All of a sudden they heard crying. Nico knocked on the door and Peri tried talking but Chardonnay-Alesha still didn't answer. A little later she opened the door, mascara was down her face.

"Chardonnay-Alesha its ok", Peri said.

"I'm pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri and Nico just looked at each other.


	26. Chapter 26

Chardonnay-Alesha returned home and Phoebe could sense something wasn't right, Phoebe sat next to her and tried starting a conversation but as that failed, Phoebe decided to just ask her.

"What's wrong", Phoebe asked.

"I'm pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Your what", Phoebe asked.

"Pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Phoebe just looked at Chardonnay-Alesha as Myra came in with Tallulah and Myra-Pocahontas after taking them for a walk. Myra could sense something wasn't right and walked over to Phoebe and Chardonnay-Alesha while Tallulah and Myra-Pocahontas were asleep.

"What's wrong", Myra asked.

"You tell her", Phoebe replied.

"I'm pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Why you so upset, that's wonderful news", Myra replied smiling.

"For someone who's fourteen year old granddaughter just told you their pregnant, your ratherly happy", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I love babies", Myra replied.

"We noticed", Phoebe replied.

Theresa came home with Kathleen-Angel and the first thing Kathleen-Angel wanted to do was play hungry hippo's with Chardonnay-Alesha. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled and played hungry hippo's with Kathleen-Angel and then sat back on the sofa. Mercedes came in and Chardonnay-Alesha knew she had to tell her mum what was going to happen.

"Mum we need to talk", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Is it about me drinking your orange juice, I'm sorry but I was thirsty and it felt as if it was saying my name", Mercedes replied.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What is it then", Mercedes asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Mercedes went upstairs so they could have the conversation in private. Mercedes sat on her bed while Chardonnay-Alesha stood looking at her mum. She took a deep breath before telling her mum.

"Im pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mercedes looked down, she didn't know what to say, she'd only just met her daughter and she had just announced she's pregnant. Tears fell down Mercedes face while she wiped them away. Chardonnay-Alesha left Mercedes in her room and went to the Hutch to tell Tony, her dad the news. She walked in and Diane saw her and smiled.

"What can I do for you", Diane asked.

"Can I see my dad", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sure, Tony, Chardonnay-Alesha's here to see you", Diane said.

"Tell her to come through", Tony said from his kitchen.

Chardonnay-Alesha walked through to the kitchen where TONY, Ste and Cameron were. Tony left Ste and Cameron and went into the corner with his daughter and waited for Chardonnay-Alesha to speak up.

"Im pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Again", Cameron said listening.

"Cameron", Tony said.

Chardonnay-Alesha walked off.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the day of Jamaal's funeral, Chardonnay-Alesha met up with Blessing and Holly and they waited for the car to arrive to take them to the funeral. The car arrived and Blessing, Chardonnay-Alesha and Holly got in and the car drove off. The car was filled with silence as the car drove to Jamaal's funeral. Once they arrived Chardonnay-Alesha went over to Petula who had an important job for her to do. Everyone entered the church and then Chardonnay-Alesha and Jamaal's mates carried him in. They sat at the front and then the vicar began the service.

"And now time for a speech from Petula", The vicar said.

Petula got up and went to the front of the church and then looked at the picture of her son and then looked at everyone who had turned up. She took a deep breath and then began her speech.

"Jamaal was my baby, he used to bring joy into our lives all the time, the worst thing he had done was get his girlfriend pregnant, but after nine months and my beautiful granddaughter was born you knew you had to forgive him, he stuck by Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah as he believed he would make a fantastic father. Now, I know Jamaal wasn't a brainy person and could come out with some ridiculously stupid things, but that was just part of my Jamaal. We didn't have him for long, as a mother, loosing your son is hard. You always think...it won't happen to me, but in does, rest in peace Jamaal", Petula said.

"And Chardonnay-Alesha would like to say a little something", The vicar said as she got up.

"Jamaal was not just my boyfriend and Tallulah's dad but he was my best friend and nothing could have stooped that, we were perfect for each other, he was my soul mate, he defiantly stole my heart. Rest in peace Jamaal", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

It was now time to burry Jamaal. They lowered his coffin into the ground and Petula put his Manchester united football top, Blessing put in a lily and Chardonnay-Alesha put in a rose and a picture of herself, Jamaal and Tallulah. The then threw the compost into the grave.


	28. Chapter 28

Myra took Chardonnay-Alesha to her first scan and held her granddaughters hand as the cold gel was placed on her stomach. The scan showed up and to Chardonnay-Alesha's shock she was carrying twins, she just starred at the scan while Myra brought a copy.

"Twins", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Isn't that exciting", Myra replied.

"Three babies", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"When I was sixteen I had three beautiful babies, I had Matthew who was adopted and then named Niall, Jacqui and your mum Mercedes", Myra said.

"I'm fourteen, fifteen in December", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Myra took Chardonnay-Alesha home and showed the scan to everyone. Theresa smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha as she saw it as Myra-Pocahontas having friends to start school with. A knock was on the door so Theresa walked to the door and answered it and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Auntie Myra it's for you", Theresa said.

Myra walked over to the door and was shocked to see Michaela standing at her door step heavily pregnant. Myra invited Michaela in and she took a seat, Myra made her an orange juice and told Theresa to take Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas out, Chardonnay-Alesha went with them. As soon as Theresa left with Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas with Chardonnay-Alesha Myra got straight into questioning Michaela.

"What happened", Myra asked.

"The band split up, Im up the duff, my boyfriend dumped me, came home for support with the baby", Michaela said.

"Oh, don't worry we will support you, me,Nana, Mercedes, Carmel, John Paul, Phoebe, Theresa, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Chanel, we'll all help you out when my beautiful grandson or granddaughter is born", Myra replied.

"Granddaughter, it's a girl", Michaela said.

Myra smiled at the thought of having a granddaughter, she hugged Michaela when Mercedes came in and just stared at Michaela and looked at Myra and then back at Michaela.

"Mercy your sisters come home", Myra said.

"Yeah I can see that", Mercedes said.

"She'll be in a room with you", Myra replied.

"With that", Mercedes said pointing at Michaela's bump.

"Yes", Myra replied.

"Do I have to", Mercedes asked.

"Yes", Myra replied.

Myra and Mercedes helped Michaela move her things in and get the cot ready for her new baby.


	29. Chapter 29

Mercedes and Michaela went for a walk when all of a sudden Michaela's waters broke. Mercedes did not look impressed as the waters had broken on her brand new leggings and her shoes. Mercedes helped Michaela get to the hospital and kept looking at Michaela after her waters broke on her. Michaela was quickly put on a bed and put into the mertinity ward. Mercedes was her birthing partner.

"Michaela why did you go into labor now", Mercedes asked.

"I dunno, ask the baby when she arrives", Michaela replied.

After a few hours Michaela started to have bigger contractions and Mercedes went and checked to see if she could see the baby. Mercedes looked and then walked back round to Michaela, who just looked at her.

"I saw what I think was a head, it was disgusting and next time shave before you give birth because down there it looks like a jungle", Mercedes said.

Michaela just looked at Mercedes and then put the gas back to her mouth and took another big push and then another one and then kept taking the gas and air. After one last contraction Michaela had given birth to her daughter.

"You going to wipe the gunk off her", Mercedes asked.

The midwife wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her crying to Michaela who smiled at her daughter who eventually calmed down. Michaela couldn't believe she'd given birth. She smiled at her daughter and then at Mercedes.

"What you going to name her then", Mercedes asked.

"Valerie Mercedes McQueen", Michaela replied.

"Valerie is beautiful", Mercedes replied.

Myra arrived and smiled when she saw her daughters bonding over Michaela's new baby. Myra had brought her a little pink baby grow which she gave to Michaela. Michaela looked up and smiled at Myra.

"Mum meet Valerie Mercedes McQueen", Michaela said.

Myra picked Valerie up and held her for a little while and smiled at her. Michaela looked at Myra as she smiled back.


	30. Chapter 30

Myra and Dirk spent the night together after Myra celebrated her granddaughters birth at the dog in the pond. She woke up next to Dirk and was shocked to realize what had happened. Dirk woke up shocked as today was the day him and Holly were going to visit Cindy. Myra managed to sneak out without Holly seeing her and went home ready to welcome Michaela and Valerie home. Myra entered and luckily no one was awake yet so Myra could pretend that she never slept with Dirk. Theresa came down with Myra-Pocahontas and started cooking scrambled egg for Kathleen-Angel.

"Hello", Myra said to Myra-Pocahontas.

A little later Mercedes and Michaela arrived home with Valerie after registering her at the registers office. John Paul brought Matthew over so her could see his new cousin. Matthew looked at John Paul as John Paul smiled. Carmel hugged her sister and congratulated her for having Valerie. Carla, Chanel and Crystal came over to see her while Chardonnay-Alesha was looking after Tallulah. Everyone smiled at the new arrival.


	31. Chapter 31

Halloween quickly came and Chardonnay-Alesha was taking Kathleen-Angel, Crystal and Carla trick or treating later when she got a text from Tom.

**To Chardonnay-Alesha**

**Wanna come trick or treating with me, Peri and Nico**

**From Tom**

**To Tom**

**Ok, but Kathleen-Angel, Crystal, Chanel and Carla will tag along**

**from Chardonnay-Alesha**

**To Chardonnay-Alesha**

**That's cool :)**

**from Tom**

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled and then realized she doesn't have a Halloween costume to where, she then remembered she has a pirate costume and put it on. She looked in the mirror unaware Kathleen-Angel was watching her. Kathleen-Angel went into her bedroom and put on her witches dress and put her hat on and then went back into Chardonnay-Alesha's room and copied what Chardonnay-Alesha was doing.

"You look lovely Kathleen-Angel", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Kathleen-Angel smiled and then went downstairs with Chardonnay-Alesha who then helped her put her black and white stripy tights on and gave her a pumpkin bag to put her sweets in. Myra smiled and got a photo of Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Kathleen-Angel.

"Chardonnay-Alesha your dress is lovely, I can tell your a pirate, Carla I love your dead school girl look, Crystal your pink cat is lovely, Kathleen-Angel you look cute and Chanel, what are you supposed to be", Myra said.

"I'm a zombie", Chanel replied.

"In a hoddie, purple top, jeans and pink trainers", Myra asked.

"They are on Shaun of the dead", Chanel replied.

"Fair enough", Myra replied.

Tom knocked on the door dressed as Frankenstein and then waited on the sofa for the girls to be ready. Theresa let Kathleen-Angel hug Myra-Pocahontas before she left. Kathleen-Angel kissed Myra-Pocahontas on the head and then looked up at her mum.

"Keep hold of Chardonnay-Alesha's hand at all times", Theresa said.

"Ok mummy", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Kathleen-Angel walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha and held her hand. They all went to get Nico who was dressed as a vampire and then went to get Peri who was dressed as a creepy doll. Kathleen-Angel smiled at Peri and they got sweets of Tegan first.

"Trick or tweet", Kathleen-Angel said after Tegan had given them sweets.

They then went knocked on a door which had a note saying knock if you dare. Peri looked at Tom who looked scared so Chanel knocked and Trevor answered with Grace they were dressed as a dead bride and groom. Trevor had fake blood on his shirt while Grace had a ripped dress on.

"Trick or tweet", Kathleen-Angel said.

Grace let them pick sweets and Trevor smiled. They then knocked on Tony and Diane's door where Tony answered as a clown, Carla, Chanel and Crystal burst into tears and Tom, Peri and Nico screamed while Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel just stood there laughing while Tony took his clown mask off.

"Its me, Tony", Tony said.

"That was excellent, but you made your daughters cry", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Trick or treat", Nico said.

Diane and Sinead handed them the sweets and then they went and sat down so Carla, Chanel and Crystal could calm down and stop crying. They then went to Maxine and Dodgers. Nico knocked on the door and Dodger answered it topless and Maxine just handed them the sweets. They then went to the dog in the pond round the back. Kathleen-Angel knocked on the door and Darren answered dressed as a ballerina.

"Trick or treat", Peri said.

"Darren you look ridiculous", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"That's what I said", Nancy replied.

A knock was on the McQueen's door and Myra thought it was the girls back from trick or treating, she started her light up dress to make them laugh but got a shock when she answered the door. In front of her was her cousin Donna and her four children, Rachel, James, Lottie and her baby Bernard. Nana saw her niece at the door and walked over.

"Trick or treat", Donna said.


	32. Chapter 32

Nana invited Donna and her kids in. Myra just stared at Donna, they never got on, not even as kids, mainly because Donna always thought she was better than everyone else at everything.

"So hows Jacques, Toyota, Bonnie, Caramel, Jonathan-Peter and Michelle", Donna asked.

"They're names are Jacqui, Mercedes, Tina, Carmel, John Paul and Michaela", Myra replied.

"Close enough", Donna replied.

"Jacqui is running a bar in Spain, Mercedes is a club owner, Tina sadly passed away in 2008, Carmel is a hair and make up beautition, John Paul is a hair dresser and Michaela is a new mum, yours", Myra replied.

"Rachel is going to be a singer, James finished his his travel and tourism course at college his going uni next, Lottie is doing great in school and Bernard is going to be top of his class", Donna said.

"While getting told not now Bernard", Mercedes whispered to John Paul.

Mercedes and John Paul burst into laughter while Donna just stared at them. It angered Myra the way Donna was staring at her kids so she looked at Donna and made her stop which turned into a fight. Donna went to punch Myra but hit Mercedes instead making her nose bleed. Nana and John Paul took Mercedes into the kitchen who was crying due to the pain. John Paul took a look at her nose while Nana tried clearing up the mess.

"Sweetheart", John Paul said trying to calm Mercedes down.

Theresa came down holding Myra-Pocahontas followed by Carmel followed by Phoebe and Michaela holding Valerie. Nana eventually lost her temper and broke Myra and Donna up and started shouting at them. Carmel saw Mercedes nose bleeding and got Michaela and Theresa's attention who just looked at each other and then back at Mercedes. Myra went over to the tap to check if Mercedes was ok. Theresa and Michaela sat next to Donna who picked Bernard up from his pram. Tallulah started crying upstairs so Carmel went to attend to her.

"Look Bernard some baby friends", Donna said.

"This is Myra-Pocahontas", Theresa said.

"Poor girl", Donna replied.

"This is Valerie", Michaela said.

"Bernard was born on the first of September his going to be the oldest and way above intelligence than Myra-Pocahontas and Valerie", Donna said.

"Myra-Pocahontas will be clever too, shes going to be one of the older children her birthday is 15 October", Theresa replied.

"And Valerie, hers is 23 October", Michaela replied.

"Great auntie Marlena, can I use your toilet", Rachel asked.

"Of course", Nana replied.

Rachel went upstairs and took a pregnancy test, she hoped she weren't pregnant. She waited for ten minutes and then looked at her result to see that she was pregnant. Rachel took a deep breath and went downstairs.

"Im pregnant", Rachel said.

"Congratulations", Myra said.

"So, what you naming him or her", Donna said.

"Umm, not sure yet", Rachel replied.

"Bernard is so excited his going to have a play mate", Donna said.

"Is he", Rachel replied.

"Yes", Donna replied.

Nana told Donna about the flat that is for sale and Donna agreed to take a look.


	33. Chapter 33

Bianca turned up at price slice with Hayden, Marilyn, Destiny and Whitney and Myra spotted her. She walked over to her and smiled at her younger sister. Myra took her nephew and nieces back to hers and Bianca followed surprising Nana.

"Bianca what are you doing here", Nana asked giving her youngest daughter a hug.

"I live on a boat now", Bianca replied.

"Which is pointless because we aren't pirates", Marilyn replied.

"Wheres my beautiful Baylin", Nana asked.

"University", Bianca replied.

"She has always been such a clever girl", Nana replied.

"I remember playing with Baylin when I was little", Theresa said.

"You used to adore each other", Nana replied.

Nana made Bianca a coffee. Bianca went back to price slice and met Patrick there. They were both looking at the ready meals. Patrick smiled at Bianca and started a conversation on ready meals.

"I can never decide out of the beef roast or the tomato pasta bake", Patrick said.

"Me either", Bianca replied.

"Or I could invite you round for dinner", Patrick said.

"I have kids", Bianca said.

"Bring them as well the more the merrier", Patrick replied.

"I'm Patrick, Patrick Blake", Patrick said

"I'm Bianca", Bianca replied.

Patrick gave Rebecca his address and walked away. Rebecca went home and got changed into her favorite pink dress and then got out Hayden's suite and the girls best dresses. Bianca went back to the McQueen's and Hayden, Marilyn, Destiny and Whitney didn't look impressed with Bianca's dress and their suite and dresses. Hayden took his suite and got ready and Destiny and Whitney copied while Marilyn started to question her mum about what they were doing.

"Where we going", Marilyn asked.

"Out", Bianca replied.

"Yeah, out where", Marilyn asked.

"You'll find out", Bianca replied.

Marilyn sighed and went upstairs to get changed. While Hayden, Marilyn, Destiny and Whitney were getting ready, Myra decided to see if Bianca would tell her where she is going.

"Well where are you going", Myra asked.

"Patrick Blake's", Bianca replied.

Myra gave a half smile, she wasn't too sure what to say. Hayden, Marilyn, Destiny and Whitney came down and Bianca went to the date. Patrick opened the door and Whitney lead the way in.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hayden and these are my sisters Marilyn, Destiny and Whitney", Hayden said.

"This is my daughter Sienna and my granddaughter Nico", Patrick replied.

Patrick was cooking a huge roast for everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day was back to school and everyone had heard about Chardonnay-Alesha's pregnancy. She went to form and sat with Nico and just ignored what everyone had to say about her. Nancy came in and had an announcement to make for her form.

"We have two new girls joining our form Marilyn McQueen and Lottie Timms", Nancy said.

Marilyn and Lottie arrived and Nancy sat them with Carla. Marilyn couldn't believe her mum is dating the head teacher.

In John Paul's form he also had a new girl Destiny who he sat with Chanel and Mary because they are nice girls. The school day started and the fire alarm went off unexpectedly. Everyone went outside and it was Carla's job to make sure Marilyn and Lottie knew where to stand and Chanel and Mary's job to make sure Destiny knew where to go. After a false alarm everyone could go back in.


	35. Chapter 35

Myra and Bianca both took and pregnancy test and then waited in the bathroom together. Usually taking a pregnancy test Myra isn't nervous sh's excited but for some reason this time she was nervous. Ten minutes quickly past although it seemed forever to Bianca and Myra. Myra looked at Bianca and Bianca looked at Myra and then they looked at their tests. Both pregnant.

Myra knew she had to tell Dirk and Bianca knew she had to tell Patrick. They both set off to tell their partners the news. Myra went to Dirk's flat as she already knew he wasn't working today, she knocked on the door and Dirk answered holding Hilton.

"Myra, what can I do for you", Dirk asked.

"Can I come in", Myra asked.

"Sure", Dirk replied.

Myra walked in and said hello to Hilton who smiled at her and Dirk put him in his bouncy chair and then walked back over to Myra. Myra smiled as she saw how good Dirk is with babies.

"We need to talk", Myra said.

"That's usually bad", Dirk said.

"I'm pregnant", Myra replied.

"At your age", Dirk said.

"Yes", Myra replied.

"And I'm defiantly the dad", Dirk replied.

"Yeah, I'd like the baby to have two names like our John Paul, Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas", Myra said.

"I like Joey for a boy and Christina for a girl", Dirk said.

"Joey-Lee or Helen-Christina", Myra said smiling.

Down at the school Bianca was a nervous wreak to tell Patrick. He came out and he looked down at her as she looked up, he didn't look impressed. He took Bianca to one side and then started talking to her.

"What is it, I'm a head teacher I'm quite busy", Patrick said.

"I'm pregnant", Bianca said.

"You can't be we only did it once", Patrick replied.

"It only takes once", Bianca replied.

"Fine we are calling the baby Edward if its a boy and Arabella if its a girl", Patrick replied.

"Oh ok", Bianca replied.

Bianca walked out of the school.


	36. Chapter 36

Months had passed and Chardonnay-Alesha went into labor with Mercedes as her birthing partner. Mercedes held her daughters had through the birth and then was told she needed a cesarean. Mercedes was nervous for her daughter. After two hours Chardonnay-Alesha had given birth to two gorgeous twin girls who she had named Kylie Precious Jamaal McQueen and Shakira Angel Jamaal McQueen.

"It's your choice, but I want to raise Kylie and Shakira to make things easier for you and Tallulah", Mercedes said.

"But Kylie and Shakira are my girls", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I know, they will still call you mummy", Mercedes replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha thought about it. She'd named her daughters Kylie and Shakira because they were Jamaal's favorite singers. Chardonnay-Alesha agreed to what Mercedes had said. A week later she could go home with her twins and everyone was excited to meet them.

"Meet Kylie and Shakira", Mercedes said.

"Mum said she'd look after them to help me out", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Myra smiled at her daughter and at her great granddaughters.


	37. Ending

Myra, Rachel and Bianca had given birth to their children all girls.

Myra had named hers Helen-Christina Louise Beatrice Tabitha McQueen

Rachel named hers Molly-Mae Timms

Bianca named hers Arabella Lily Blake

the end


End file.
